Such a flyer is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,079. As shown there, a presser foot at the lower end of a hollow leg or wing of the flyer is swivelable to guide a textile filament toward a bobbin carried on a spindle which rotates about the common axis of flyer and spindle.
In this type of assembly, contact between the presser foot and bobbin surface is generally maintained by spring pressure, though it has also been proposed to do so by a centrifugal force. The latter arrangement has the drawback that at the beginning of the winding-up operation, when the flyer is practically motionless, there is no substantial pressure holding the filamentary material onto the peripheral surface of the bobbin. Spring-loaded pressure feet, on the other hand, were heretofore mounted in such a way that their free ends stayed clear of an imaginary cylinder, with a radius equal to that of the bobbin, centered on the spindle axis; this was to prevent the presser foot from interfering with an upward movement of the bobbin into the orbit of the flyer during an initial rise of the spindle support relative to the fly frame. Since, however, rotation of the flyer about its axis usually starts up somewhat abruptly, the presser foot is subjected to a centrifugal force tending to swing it away from the bobbin so that the necessary contact pressure may be established only after several spindle rotations.